Mushroom Kingdom
The Mushroom Kingdom is a great large nation near to Canada. Mushroom Kingdom is one of the only Kingdoms that have a decent economy. The actual leader of the MK is Princess Peach. The Mushroom Kingdom is also the 3th place with more population in the world thanks to the new king Luigi who improved the place during his period as king. The Kingdom is the largest manufacturer of Sos which is a strange food with an unknown flavor but well sold product around the world. History MK was founded by Rosalina when she was looking to create for herself a vacation site but she ended leaving the place because Adolf Hitler attacked the site and Rosalina had to move but not before send a letter to Princess Peach saying that she would give the kingdom to her. Princess Peach attacked the Nazi forces starting a cold war in which she won the battle and Hitler and the nazi forces were defeated leaving the place. After that day, the Mushroom Kingdom live in peace. Many years later, Rosalina created the Koopa race. A race of weird turtles that can eat, fight and poop in you when they want to. Then, Bowser was born, and unlike other races in Mushroom Kingdom, Bowser just wanted to kidnap Princess Peach to touch her ass and conquer Mushroom Kingdom in the process. However, his plans are always foiled by Mario and Luigi. Currency MK's currency is simply called Coins. They are found in various blocks and in some enemies. They used to be valuable (on the scale of millions of Rupees), but since they are found everywhere, they were inflated to the point where they are now worth 2.4000 Rupees. Paradoxically, you can buy another life for 100 of these cheap things. The site has also the best power plant in the world but sometimes it experiences an energy crisis due to unpaid taxes besides the princess does not like giving money to other people while Mario has to convince her to do the right thing. Populace *Humans 50% *Mobians 20.6% *Elves 15.4% *Ponies 9% *Saiyans 5% Military Relative to its size, the Mushroom Kingdom has a great military power. This is seen as Bowser can no logner easily kidnap Princess Peach with a force of 3000 Koopas since the Mother Russia's military allied with MK. Because of this, it well known how the Mushroom Kingdom can maintain such a large size. Bowser's military also counts as one of MK's allies when Bowser is not trying to kidnap the princess. Relation with other countries Mother Russia Mother Russia is MK's greatest ally, but sometimes this is due to Mother Russia is the place from where the Mushrooms and other things of MK is coming from. Mobius Mobius and Mushroom Kingdom have a normal point. Both are working in the same thing (Maintaining the balance of happiness in their countries), although Mushroom Kingdom claimed that some Blocks with Coins are in some places of Mobius. Finland Finland and Mushroom Kingdom have a friendly point. Finland got inspired by MK when people there played Super Mario Bros.. Since then, many people of Finland have the ability of jump high until reach the sky. Known Inhabitants *Princess Peach (Leader) *Mario and Luigi *Wario and Waluigi *Toads *Toadsworth *Princess Daisy *Tails *Many other people from Paper Mario saga *Goku *Rosalina (At one point) de:Pilzkönigreich Category:Places Category:Countries Category:Awesome places to be at!